


Spooky Costume

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Mamma Mia, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 days of writing, Flufftober, Gen, KCAWS, Keep Calm and Write Something, Molly Weasley is Rosie Mulligan, Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Halloween Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Charlie and Sophie grew up talking to each other and occasionally visiting each other but this is the first time they’ve seen each other since they found out that they might be siblings.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Erik Selvig, Charlie Weasley & Sophie Sheridan, Past Erik Selvig/Molly Weasley
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Spooky Costume

It wasn’t a secret that for Charlie Weasley, his family was more complicated than the rest of the Weasley’s. First of all, his father was not Arthur Weasley but rather his father was astrophysicist, Erik Selvig, who used to be a travel writer under the penname Bill Anderson. He didn’t mind that he had a different father to the rest of his mothers children, and honestly Arthur treated him no differently from the rest of the Weasley children.

Second of all, his father, Erik had a rather complicated family of his own. Firstly there was Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis, a scientist and her intern, who he worked with but somewhere along the way had adopted as family, bringing with them, Thor. Yes, that Thor, the one from Norse mythology, the one with the Hammer. But there was also Sophie, who was only three weeks younger than Charlie and could possibly be Erik’s daughter, although her mother had known him as Bill, and was also the daughter of Molly’s muggle best friend, Donna Sheridan.

Charlie had to admit that he loved Sophie and as such didn’t mind that he might be her brother, after all they had grown up talking to each other and visiting occasionally. However, this was the first time that they had seen each other since the discover that Erik, which was what Sophie had finally started calling the man, may be Sophie’s father and he wasn’t sure if it would be awkward or not. He knew that he was fine with Erik having another child but he wasn’t sure how Sophie would feel, after all they hadn’t spoken about it at all. And the situation where they were seeing each other was not the best; a Tony Stark Halloween Party.

Charlie had to laugh at his costume, he had let his younger brother’s wife, Hermione, help him sort a costume and had ended up dressed in a Spyro the Dragon costume. He had to admit that he had loved the idea of his costume right up until the point when he arrived at the party and discovered that everyone else had taken their costumes seriously. However, he was more worried about making sure that Sophie didn’t hate him because he had always known about Erik whilst Donna had hidden the possibilities of her parentage from her.

He had been over in the corner observing his dad trying to dance with Darcy when a voice suddenly came from behind him. There was a laughing tone to the voice but it didn’t stop the fact that he jumped as the words met his ears. “Spooky costume.” He spun around to face the owner of the voice even although he knew who it was. He knew straight away that it was Sophie and he couldn’t help but gasp when he saw her costume. She had gone all out, that was for sure, and he was willing to admit that he would have been genuinely concerned for her if it were not for the fact that her laughter showed that she was uninjured. She had gone for a dead school girl look completed with fake blood and a haunted look around her eyes.

“Not as spooky as yours, Soph,” Charlie replied before he allowed himself to take the risk and over his possible sister a hug. He thought for a minute that he was going to shun her but after a moments hesitation, which he thought was possibly just to laugh at his costume some more, she pulled him into a tight embrace. “Is Sky here? I’d love to meet him.” His question was innocent but the way Sophie slapped his arm suggested that she suspected it was more than just genuine curiosity which had him wanting to meet the man who held her heart.

“I don’t need you playing over protected big brother, he’s already had three talks from three potential dads,” Sophie laughed as Charlie just shook his head in denial. “Okay, yes he is here, and you can meet him but first I want to burst a balloon. It’s our Halloween tradition after all,” she added before she started to walk backwards towards the door that lead to a balcony that Charlie knew had more than a couple of orange and black balloons.

Sometimes he hated being in the muggle world but when he got to do silly traditions that had been created in his childhood he didn’t mind. And especially not when he turned to see his dad laughing with a man who he suspected was Sky. He hadn’t promised Sophie that he wouldn’t do the over protective big brother thing, after all he had several younger siblings, five in fact without counting Sophie so it was just expected of him by now.

“Charlie? You coming?” Sophie laughed before pulling him behind her. He couldn’t help but smile. After everything that had happened recently: the Second Wizarding War ending, Fred’s near fatal injury, his father being taken hostage and mind controlled by Loki, and finally the discovery that Erik may have another child, he was just glad to see everyone happy and together. It was more than he could ever have asked for after everything. 


End file.
